Mountain Coaster
An Alpine Coaster or a Mountain Coaster is a type of a roller coaster which uses a bobsled like car to navigate a track usually build on the side of the hills.This type of coaster went by the german name of Sommerrodelbobahn in germanand usually build on ski resorts to provide an excellent activity in those resorts in the summer. As for 2007,the longest Mountain Coaster in the world is Tobotronc in the Pyrenees,Andorra with 17,400 ft length.The highest Mountain Coaster in the world is Glacier 3000 in Gstaad,Switzerland with an elvation of 9,747 ft. Mountain Coasters are product by many manufactures with every one of them having diffrenet features from one another.The inventors and the leading manufacturer of the design are non other then Weigand GmbH. History The predecessor for the Mountain Coaster is the Alpine Slide,which started in its presence in the 1970s.Josef Wiegand had a vision to create a coaster which will be added to various ski resorts and would take advantage of the land's topography.Rather than building a structure to create the elevation change that a traditional coaster would require,him and his Rasdorf based company,Weignad,installed the first stainless track,rather than a customary fiberglass or concrete track,in 1975.The first installation of the Mountain Coaster will be in 1997 under the trademark name,Rhonebob to Ski-und Rodelarena Wasserkupe. In 1996,another company in Austria named Brandauer will build their own alpine coaster,under the name of Summer Toboggan in 1996(before Weigand installed thier first) to Austria's Karkogel Resort Since 2006 the headquarters of Wiegand Sports GmbH has been located in Stevensville, Montana, in order to stay competitive and provide service to their North American customers. Here they engineer, project manage and store spare parts and material in a 30,000 square foot facility. Manufacturing is still done in Rasdorf, Germany where over 350 people are employed; the Montana location has 20 employees as of 2016. There are 36 Alpine Coasters in america,with the first installed in Glenwood Springs,Colorado. In 2007, a new manufacturer Alpine Products emerged, which after going bankrupt in 2010 was bought by Aquatic Development Group (ADG). Since their purchase they have partnered with 5 resorts and became part owners or shareholders. Ober Gatlinburg was built by ADG. Design Track Most mountain coasters are installed by ski resorts as an added year-round attraction, or installed seasonally to augment income during summer months. The latter have easily removable tracks that are placed over the ski runs after the ski season.All Alpine coaster tracks are devised for easy installation, with minimal impact to the topsoil and environment, as most tracks are built close to the ground, taking advantage of the natural elevation of the terrain. No concrete work is needed, except at the station. Bridgework up to 5 metres (16 ft) tall is installed by manufacturers to negotiate roads, trails, ski slopes or water crossings. Tracks are constructed of aluminum or stainless steel for low maintenance and durability. Closed-loop tracks include a lift system during the course of the ride. Some coasters on ski resorts eliminate the long, tedious climb up to the top by utilizing the resort's ski lift to take riders to the top of the course, so the riders can enjoy a longer one-way downhill run back to the station. Alpine coasters are always closed-loop coasters. Thrill elements on mountain coasters could include varying degrees of curves, dips and hairpin turns. Large spiral circles (helixes) are not only used as a thrill element, but also for reducing elevation. Alpine coasters can also operate throughout the year, even through Heavy Storms. Mechanics Each sled accommodates one or two passengers and is controlled by a hand brake located on both sides of the car, or a single brake lever in the middle. Riders are advised to place their hands on the brakes at all times for safety reasons. Pulling the brake handle causes the cart to slow down or stop; pushing or letting go of the handle causes the brakes to release, allowing the cart to accelerate. Alpine coasters are unique among amusement park rides in that the rider has complete control over his or her speed and ride experience. Riders can opt for a slower leisurely run, or with minimal or no braking for a faster thrilling ride. Safety Most cars are equipped with a centrifugal brake system that controls its maximum speed by limiting the rotational speed of the run rollers. Riders are responsible to observe a safe distance as a common courtesy to the riders in front. Each car is equipped with shock-absorbing front and rear bumpers in case of collision, which occurs when riders are driving too fast and not leaving enough space for braking distance. Newer generation coasters are equipped with an anti-collision system that automatically apply the brakes if the rider gets too close to the car ahead. To secure the riders on their seats, each car is equipped with a three-point safety belt for the rider and a lap belt for the passenger. Tracks also have safety nets, especially on steep curves, as a precaution Category:Design Types Category:Models Category:Roller coasters